


A Gift and a Plan

by NebulaEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, For a Friend, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Bentley Ships It (Good Omens), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEyes/pseuds/NebulaEyes
Summary: As they finish up dining at the Ritz, Crowley gets a call from the hospital. They tell him that his daughter was in a car accident of some kind, but the thing was...he didn't have a daughter. How will this get him to confess his feelings to Aziraphale? Where did she come from? Is she really his? If so...HOW!? Read and find out!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a multi chapter rather than a two-shot, but here you go! I couldn't help it! Once a dear friend of mine personally requested it, I had to deliver. Even if it did turn a bit foolish! Well, enjoy!

"Oh, now that was quite a wonderful meal, wasn't it, My Dear?" Aziraphale asked Crowley as he finished his last pastry. It had been mere hours since they fooled their head office, and they both knew they were going to have to adjust to a new normal, and what that was yet, they had no clue, but they would work through it together. They both knew that. However, what neither of them knew was why Crowley's phone suddenly rang right after Aziraphale asked his question. "Crowley?"

"It's...but that can't be right. I don't know anybody that would be there right now. The ones I know are on the late shift."

"Who is it?" Aziraphale asked, but was gently silenced as Crowley held up a finger to him with a furrow brow while he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. "This is he." He spoke again, and there was apparently a long explanation before Crowley's eyes widened immensely in what appeared to be shock, confusion, and fear. "I-I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He asked calmly. "No, not that, I mean the other part! About...who the person is." Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, and Aziraphale watched as he noticed Crowley growing completely pale. "I-I'm sorry, Doctor, but that's just not possible." He stated calmly as he visibly tried to calm himself so he wouldn't make a scene. Something apparently was said that caused him to slowly put his hand from the bridge of his nose and to his mouth, shock and confusion still evident in his eyes, but where fear once stood, it was replaced by complete terror. "What...What do you mean...strange?" He asked with a shaking voice. "What do you mean she's mute?"

"She?" Aziraphale whispered curiously, but was met with Crowley's gentle finger once again.

"O-Okay...I'll be right there, then. A-Are you SURE!?" He then started nodding his head. "N-No, I just...well...ah...it's a bit...complicated I suppose, but yes, I'll be there right away. What room?...Thank you." He slowly hung up before his phone fell out of his shaking hands.

"Crowley, why do you look so frightened?"

"W-Well...you know how we had to seem more human here? Well, a while back, I got my medical degree in surgery..."

"Really!? Why...that's wonderful-"

"-I wasn't finished." He groaned. "So...apparently one of my co-workers was covering for someone today and they apparently...have my daughter...at the hospital right now. She's apparently in her mid to late twenties, because when they looked up her file, it named me as the emergency contact. As her parent."

"O-Oh, Crowley..." Aziraphale's heart broke for a multitude of reasons that he wasn't feeling up to sharing at the moment. "...tell me you didn't..."

"I didn't! In all my time on Earth, I've still never even had sex. That's why I told him that it was just not possible, but they have all of the work, and he gave me a description of her. She apparently...looks a lot like me from when I was in Heaven."

"Well...let's not keep the poor strange girl waiting. We need to figure this out. We may not be chased by Head office anymore, but she might be."

"Right. They um...said she got hit by a car in the middle of the street, and that she was reported naked and confused. Apparently she has a lot of stitches, so we'll need to be careful with her."

"You act as if you're ready to take on the roll of her father." Aziraphale said as he placed money on the table for the food.

Crowley miracled them close to the hospital without anyone noticing, so that they could walk there. "Honestly, Angel, I don't know WHAT to do. Never had a kid before."

"What about those on the Ark?"

"Bah! That was different. There were three of them, and they were little tykes, but they all also called me 'Uncle' in their language, so I wasn't really their father."

They eventually made it up to her room, and were allowed in immediately. When they walked in, the doctors and nurses left to give them privacy, but then one of the doctors stopped Aziraphale. "Excuse me, Sir...only family is allowed."

"He's family." Crowley declared without hesitation. "He's my husband, I just haven't placed him on the emergency contact list yet."

"O-Oh, I see..." The doctor blushed before leaving with an apology while Aziraphale blushed a deep scarlet with wide and confused eyes. It didn't help that his human heart was thundering in his chest either.

"Crowley!?" Aziraphale squeaked, but soon realized that Crowley's attention was on something...or rather someone...else.

Crowley walked closer to the bed, glad that Aziraphale was following, and also still unsure about all of this. "Hello." He said to the sleeping woman on the bed. She was thin yet muscular, and had the same color skin he had. She had beautiful long black hair and freckles that danced from cheek to cheek, and many more that went from her shoulder, across her chest, and down her arms. She was left in a hospital gown and it was already visible with that alone where she had to receive immediate stitches.

"You said...she looked like you from Heaven." Aziraphale whispered.

"She does." He said as he rubbed a hand up and down his face and then through his hair. "I had black hair and freckles everywhere, but mine were golden. I still have them, but you have to look closely to see. It's just...wow...I...I need to check something." He said as he sat on the bed next to her. He then took a knife out, alarming Aziraphale, and quickly cut the top of her hand while placing a sleep miracle over her. He then healed the wound after he scooped some of the blood on his thumb.

"What was that for!?" Aziraphale whisper shouted.

"As disgusting as it might be, I can find out a lot from just a lick of human blood. Benefits of being a snake. All I had to do was be a snake, go bite, and then get information. I usually used it on my biggest cases though. She would be one of them this time."

"What kind of information?"

"All kinds. I would have to focus on the information I want. In this case, who her father is." He licked his thumb and closed his eyes. The blood disappeared from his thumb and he gasped in shock just before looking down at the sleeping woman.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." He whispered in awe as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "She's...She's really mine. O-Only mine. There's...There's no taste of a mother, which is...strange. H-However, I...I could also taste a gift."

"One that she has?" Aziraphale inquired as he took in the sight of tears threatening to fall from Crowley's expression.

"N-No. She's...well...I'm not sure if she will or not, but what I tasted was...She IS the gift. A gift to me from...God."

"WHAT!? WHY!? D-Does God know what we've done!?"

"I wager she does, but the question is...why send ME a gift? A-And in the form of...of me having a daughter? It's...It's not right. Not only that, but to send her to me...and her immediately be naked, confused, scared, and then to get hit and need medical attention. It...I just don't get it."

"What...will you do?" Aziraphale asked as he stepped a bit closer.

"I'll-" He was quickly interrupted when the sleeping woman opened her eyes, revealing a glowing emerald green. "Hello." He grinned at her before looking at her bracelet that had her name. "Senna." He let out a soft laugh. "If I were to ever have a Nephilim...that's what I was going to name my daughter."

"What made you think you would have a Nephilim?" Aziraphale asked.

"Well, some demons got sent out to have sex with humans and if they refused, they would be either tortured or fed to the Hellhounds for the rest of eternity. Then, when they couldn't go top side, because I was doing all of the work, and Lucifer ordered them not to, they started doing that with the already tortured human souls in Hell...same consequence if they refused, but they were always allowed to keep their fledgling. It...I guess it was because they craved the love that they lost when the fell. I dunno, but...that's what I was gonna name...OH!" He quickly changed his tone as he seemingly remembered that she was awake. "I'm sorry...yes...they told me...you can't speak?"

The woman seemed to think about it for a long while as she just tilted her head at Crowley, so Aziraphale stepped in. "Dear girl, nod your head like this..." He showed her. "...for a yes. Shake your head like this..." He showed her. "...for a no. Can you do that?"

She smiled at Aziraphale and nodded her head. "Good thinking, Aziraphale." Crowley said before he held Senna's hand. "My questions...may sound a bit strange, but...do you know what I am?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you know WHO I am?"

She nodded her head frantically. She then started to point in various different places at the ceiling.

"Ah...so you know who I WAS as well."

Aziraphale cleared his throat with a furrowed brow. "Excuse me, Crowley, and correct me if I'm wrong, but did she just...indicate that you used to put...something in the sky?"

"Ah..." He winced with a guilty expression. "...yeah...um...I helped God create the universe." Ten minutes went by and nothing happened. "Aziraphale?" He asked.

"Y-You created alongside GOD!? WHAT!? How come you never told me!? Wait...that makes you...!" He gasped and backed away a few steps in shock.

"That...THAT reaction right there is why I didn't say anything."

"I'm..." Aziraphale calmed down. "...I'm sorry, Dear boy, it's just...incredible and amazing!"

"Thanks, and I promise, we'll talk about this later, but right now I need to figure out things about her."

"Of course." Aziraphale nodded. "Wait...I...Might I ask...Senna...do you know who and what I am?"

She nodded her head before mimicking a halo above her head with her hands, and then mimicking opening a book.

"Well...at least miracles won't be something we have to hide." Aziraphale stated and watched as she smiled and shook her head, but then she winced.

"What's wrong?" Crowley quickly asked. She brought a hand up to her shoulder and pointed. "Oh..." Crowley breathed out after he looked to where she pointed. Once he saw it, his chest tightened. It was a large scrap from the road and a stitch at least three inches long. "...okay, I understand. Well...I...I'm curious...do you know who YOU are? They say you're my daughter." Crowley told her.

Her eyes widened in delight at his words. She then took Crowley's hand and rubbed her cheek against the back of it as carefully as she could.

"You WANT to be my daughter?"

She looked up at him and nodded with a bright smile.

"O-Okay. Th-Then...you're name is Senna Elaine, and if anyone asks for a full name...if you can write it or eventually say it...your full name is Senna Elaine Crowley. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded her head happily once again. She then pointed to the door as urgently as she could with the stitches on her arms.

"Oh...Senna...I want to, but..."

"And why can't we?" Aziraphale huffed. "We can heal her up right now and take her out of here. Miracle it to where the doctors don't remember her being here."

"Okay..." Crowley sighed. "...that's what we'll do then, but first..." He said as he held a hand over her chest and one over her throat. He pushed some power out and then pulled away while her body healed. "Can you try and talk?"

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Talk...make sounds and words and sentences like we do."

She looked down at the bed for a moment before she started messing with her mouth, making humming noises, which was better than nothing.

"Try a simple word. Dad, bird, ball, or anything simple."

She hummed and messed with her tongue as she tried to voice a word. She then huffed in frustration.

"It's okay. Just one word. You're almost there." Crowley encouraged, unaware of the look of pride and love coming from Aziraphale.

"D...D...DAAAaaaa...DAAAAAaaaaad." She let out a breath of laughter before she more confidently said, "DAD!"

Crowley's heart didn't pound against his chest, it CRASHED against his chest, going 90 in central London. "Th-That's right!"

"Y...Y...Yoooooooo...Youuuuuuu...You." She decided on with a firm nod. "AAAAAa...Arrrrrr...Are." She bounced up and down in the bed, which she could do now, because she was healed. "Mmmmmy...My. Dad! You are my Dad!"

"I'm...I'm your Dad." Crowley stated as the tears began to fall.

"Wh...Whaaaaa...What. Iiii...Issss...Is. Wroooo...Wrong? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Senna, just...didn't think I'd get to have this. There's a lot of things that I'm getting to have that I didn't think I could. These are happy tears. Now, come on..." Crowley snapped his fingers, miracling his flat to be a suitable place for his daughter to live, but in doing so, he heard Aziraphale snap his fingers, too. "Aziraphale...what did you do?"

"I made my bookshop suitable for her to live in upstairs. You...I...I'm sorry, I should've asked, but...it was like second nature to me. I...I just though...well...I wasn't doing much thinking, just miracling, but...you're around so often...or...I hope you still would be...and..."

"A...Azzzzz...Aziiiiiraaaaa...Aziraphale." She nodded her head. "You are my Dad...too."

"WHAT!?" Aziraphale and Crowley shouted in unison, and neither were sure who did it, but she was miracled clothes on her, and they were then miracled to Aziraphale's bookshop.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley showed her to the backroom, but he was still stunned by what she had said earlier. Once they were all in the room, and Aziraphale had brought tea, Aziraphale sat in his normal place while Crowley sat in his, but this time with Senna next to him. "Senna?" He asked, and she looked at him. "Can you tell me what you meant by Aziraphale being your Dad, too?"

"B...Because..." She smiled as she realized she was getting better at talking. "...Because...you said...to the doctor...that...the two of you are...hus...husbands. W-Wouldn't that make...him...my Dad...too?"

"Dear girl, you were asleep when that happened."

She shook her head. "No, that is not true." She said with a kind and more confident tone. "Even when I am sleeping I am aware of what is going on around me. That is the way it has always been. Even after the Apocalypse that did not happen thanks to the two of you."

"What do you mean? Aren't you a gift from God?" Aziraphale questioned carefully.

"In...a way." She said. "When I was asleep...I could always hear...Dad..." She pointed at Crowley. "...talking. I have heard him talk, cry, shout, and sometimes just breathe."

"You're...not making sense." Crowley said when he moved to gently hold her hands. "We've met only today...haven't we?"

"No." She smiled. "I have known you for...oh...what is the word...OH! Decades. I have known you for decades."

"H-How old are you?" Crowley questioned with an astonished and slightly wary expression.

"I am ninety years old." She stated proudly.

"S-Senna..." Aziraphale began slowly with a worried expression, because mostly, he was worried that he would be right. "...you weren't always in this form...were you?"

"No." She breathed out sadly. "I was not."

"Wait...then what were you then?" Crowley asked with growing curiosity.

"Crowley, what was it you said at the Airbase? 'Ninety years and not a scratch' Yes?"

Crowley's entire body went pale as his human heart, that he didn't need, stopped. He looked at her with pure guilt and fear in his eyes. "W-Were you...were you the B-Bentley?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. I was. God started my engine and then started speaking through my radio. I thought it strange since you were not there, but then she addressed me directly and gave me a name. The name you told me, to be exact. She said I no longer needed that form and that I should be something you have always wanted, but had denied yourself since before the beginning. She left, and I changed forms. I did not know how to use legs or arms or anything. Human bodies are very complicated and so slow. I noticed everyone was staring at me, and then I noticed a swerving driver. Normally...I would move out of the way quickly, but I could not, and he hit me, which then caused another car to wreck. I felt the glass from the two other cars cut up my body while I was skidding on the pavement. My eyes had closed, and I didn't have much consciousness until you walked through my room door. So, that is why I say that I am a gift from God in a way."

"N-No..." Crowley shook his head as tears ran down his face.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked in alarm as he watched Crowley swiftly get up from the couch. He also noticed that Crowley's breathing had increased greatly, and he was obviously panicking.

"Th-That would mean that I...the wall of Hellfire! I drove you through Hellfire! You burned! You exploded! I drove my daughter through Hellfire!"

Senna jumped up and rushed to Crowley to wrap her arms around him. "I am okay. I remember what happened. It did not hurt."

"How can you say that!?" Crowley sobbed as he held tightly to Senna, petting her hair while his tears fell on her shoulder.

"Because it did not hurt."

"You blew up! You exploded! Wh-What about when I hit book girl!?"

"None of that hurt. I did not have pain receptors until God changed my forms. It is okay. I did not suffer."

"Promise me that you're telling the truth! I can't..." He held her even tighter as he whimpered into her shoulder, "...not my own daughter."

"Dad!" She let out a huff of laughter. "I-I am not be a Bentley anymore. I do need air!"

"Oh!" He said as he quickly let go of her. He then took the time to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry, but..."

"It is okay. I can talk now, and I can tell you something I have wanted to tell you for a long time now."

"Hmm?" He asked when he wiped the last of his tears away. "What's that?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I love you." She smiled, and when Crowley started to sob once again, she wrapped her arms around him again. "I am happy you are my Dad."

"I...I love you, too." Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale watched this all with a pounding and aching heart. He had never seen Crowley look so vulnerable, distraught, and happy in such quick succession, or at all for either emotion. "Senna dear, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, because even though his heart was aching for Crowley, his heart also ached for Senna.

They separated and both looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You said you didn't have any pain receptors until AFTER she turned you into a human. That means...your first few moments as a human was filled with pain, fear, and confusion."

"I..." She looked down at her own hands with a contemplative expression. "...I believe the word is...tired? I am tired. I...I do not know how to rest, though."

"I...I can help with that until you figure it out." Crowley said. "Do you want to rest now?"

She thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, I would like to rest now."

"Right...I'll take you there." He said as he held her hand and took her up the stairs of Aziraphale's flat. He had never been there, but it felt like a familiar movement somehow.

Eventually he got her into her room that Aziraphale made for her, and he miracled her to rest for however long she wished. After that, he walked down back to Aziraphale and sat promptly on the sofa with a hand over his eyes. "Are you okay?" Aziraphale asked.

"Am I okay!? I just found out that I have a daughter, then I see her wounded like she was, and THEN...! Oh! And THEN! She turns out to have been my Bentley that I drove through Hellfire! Pain receptors or not...that was still my daughter! I...I have a daughter! I'm...Aziraphale, I'm nowhere near okay. After that...she says she loves me! I have a daughter...and she loves me! I don't..." He let out a growl before he sat up straight. "...her first moments of being human was pain!" He stood up and walked to the middle of the bookshop, with Aziraphale quickly following behind. "God! I know you can hear me! I know what you've done! We're long overdue for a chat! Get your Holy and Insufferable ass DOWN HERE NOW!"

"CROWLEY! That is no way to speak to God! Besides, you're a demon and She wouldn't...answer..." His words quickly died when a glowing light appeared in his bookshop.

Soon, the glowing light changed into a woman who seemed to be in her mid to late thirties. She had pale skin, eyes that were an Ineffable color that also held stardust, and long Holy White hair that shined. Her dress was long and stopped at the floor, and it had long sleeves as well that began just below the shoulders. "You know, that has to be the rudest way you've EVER called to me." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well...if SOMEONE was able to read my handwriting, I wouldn't have even NEEDED to call out to you! If SOMEONE even bothered to read THE REST of what I had written, then..."

"Wait...what!?" Aziraphale said with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry...but...WHAT!?" He asked again, because he honestly couldn't believe that God and Crowley were arguing like a pair of siblings.

"Not only that..." Crowley continued, apparently not noticing Aziraphale anymore. "...but you show up, calling ME rude, and don't even say so much as an 'I miss you, Brother, how have you been? Oh, the Apocalypse, you say? The one that was a drunken idea that YOU convinced me NOT to do, but I did it anyway, yeah...SORRY about that!' Oh and another thing..."

"BROTHER!?" Aziraphale shouted, which then, finally, got Crowley's attention as Crowley flinched, and God had a satisfied and smug grin on her face.

"Ooo...now you've done it, Raphael." She snapped her fingers and her clothes, along with her appearance, turned into something a little more normal for the current times. She wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, dark blue jeans, a black belt with white crosses going around it, and white running shoes. Her eyes changed to a calm forest green color, and her hair was cut to where it was still wavy, but barely touching her shoulders. "This should be interesting. I want to be comfortable for this. Go on, Brother, explain to Aziraphale how we're related. The biggest secret ever to NOT be recorded, and the biggest secret in ALL of Heaven. I have GOT to hear how this goes. You want to rudely call me down, you get to look for a way out of the hole you dug yourself."

"Ah...well..." Crowley started, but before he did, an emerald green light engulfed him for a moment before disappearing. The only things that changed, that Aziraphale could see, were golden freckles along his face and the fact that Crowley no longer had serpentine eyes. They were emerald green, and they were stunning in Aziraphale's opinion, but he also did miss the eyes he knew for six thousand years. "Hmm..." He said as he looked down at himself. He then turned to face God once again and gave a nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She breathed out with a roll of her eyes. "Don't know why you didn't call me sooner to do that."

Crowley rolled his eyes before he turned to face Aziraphale again. "Well...um..."

"Crowley..." Aziraphale said sternly as he stepped closer. "...are you even really a demon?"

"Well, not anymore. She just fixed that, but um...I really was the Archangel and Seraphim Raphael. It's just...no one else knew what else I was. It all started with both of us..." He gestured to God. "...we were just...THERE! We had been for longer than anyone in any existence could ever fathom. We created everything together. The only thing that we didn't create together were angels and humans. I left the angels to her and I created the humans. I also purposefully put the apple tree in the Garden, so that they would have a choice. I didn't make them to be robots. I made them to be able to choose. Whether it was the right choice or not would and will remain Ineffable. We created Heaven together, animals, plants, and the universe...along with other universes. When she asked me to take the position of God, I declined. She then asked why, and I told her it was because I thought she would be better suited to the light, and I to the dark. I told her that she would rule the light and the holy and I would rule the dark and the hellish. However..." He darted a dagger-like glare to God. "...SOMEONE misread some things on my way down to HELL!"

"I fixed it!"

"Yeah...six thousand years later, thanks, and about that apocalypse..."

"I fixed that, too! I wrote that there would be an Antichrist! I just kept to myself that the Antichrist...along with your help and someone else's, that it would be averted. So HA!"

"S-So...the Apocalypse...?" Aziraphale asked tentatively.

"...Is why I don't drink Heavenly wine anymore." God sighed.

"Same." Crowley groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We had gotten into a conversation how everything would have a life span. Everything we spoke about, we wrote down and it would become truth unless we BOTH burned it. Well...it was something we wrote down, but I didn't get the CHANCE to burn it. I convinced her to NOT end the world in fire and flames. She said she was going to test my humans still, and I agreed...as long as it wasn't to destruction. It was...a LONG conversation. There were going to be light and dark angels. Not DEMONS!"

"I didn't come up with that. They did. Hell did."

"Uh-huh..." Crowley nodded his head sarcastically.

"What about our trials?" Aziraphale crossed his arms, feeling rather wrathful at the moment.

"What trials?" God asked in confusion.

"Wait...you don't know?" Crowley asked.

"I don't know what?" She asked, seemingly growing more wrathful at the word 'trials'.

"After the end of the world DIDN'T happen, Hell was going to drown me in Holy Water while Heaven was going to burn Aziraphale in Hellfire."

"W-Well...at least it didn't happen." She stuttered out in shock.

"No, it happened." Crowley and Aziraphale both said.

"We switched places." Crowley stated. "We switched corporeal forms. I went into Hellfire, pretending to be Aziraphale, and Aziraphale went into Holy Water, pretending to be me."

"Who was there in Heaven?" God demanded, her eyes glowing with wrath.

"Gabriel, Uriel, and Sandalphon." Crowley answered.

"Michael delivered the Holy Water to Hell." Aziraphale stated.

"Come, we're going to fix this. Don't worry about your daughter, she will rest for a week. She needs it." Without so much of a snap of her fingers, they were in Heaven, and God had vanished. Crowley and Aziraphale looked around, confused as to why she left, but then instantly knew when they were met with four archangels and a few principalities.

"You just don't learn, do you!?" Gabriel laughed cruelly. "Well, we may not be able to burn you, or DROWN you...but we can still discorporate you both and I highly doubt Hell will send you back, Crowley, but I know we won't send Aziraphale back."

"Over my dead body, Gabriel." Crowley said before he miracled a staff into his hand, and in doing so, his clothes changed immediately when his hand grabbed the staff. Instead of his normal black clothes, he was wearing a white dress shirt, white suit jacket and an emerald green tie. He also wore white slacks and black shoes.

"R-R-R-RAPHAEL!?" Sandalphon stuttered out.

"You will not touch Aziraphale!" Crowley shouted before stepping in front of Aziraphale, unleashing his wings.

"You are not God!" Gabriel shouted. "You have no say in what we do! God will not deal with traitors, and you are protecting just that! In fact, you have betrayed both Heaven and Hell! How can you live with yourself! Do you have no allegiance!?"

" _I_...do not require an allegiance! My heart and soul belong to Aziraphale, and if you harm him, you will no longer exist."

"Who are you to say such things!?" Michael questioned. "I knew that the two of you were fraternizing, perhaps even sleeping with each other, but-"

"-what...like you and Ligur?" Crowley smirked when she instantly paled and stepped back exactly three steps. "Oh, yeah. I know all about that one. There's a lot that I know that you don't."

"I-I think I should be going!" Sandalphon said as he quickly flew to the door, but with a wave of his hand, Crowley shut the door. "What the Hell!?" Sandalphon squeaked.

"No one leaves this room unless God says so." Crowley stated. "Now...Put. Away. Your. Blades. Now!" His echoed across the room they were in, and in an instant, every angel dropped their blade. Once he knew all of the blades were dropped, Crowley lowered his wings, but he didn't put them away. "Good. Michael, Sandalphon, Uriel, and Gabriel, you are to stay, everyone else may and can leave." The other angels left as soon as they could, but when Sandalphon tried to leave with them, he was blasted back so hard that he hit the wall and fell straight to the floor. "I told you, no one leaves the room until God says so. I hadn't said you could leave."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Aziraphale's. "Why you impudent, arrogant, and senile CREATURE!" Gabriel shouted before picking up his blade and moving to attack Crowley, but was stopped with God appearing in between the blade and Crowley with a blade of her own. "G-G-God!"

"What are you doing, Gabriel?" She asked, which caused him to instantly drop his sword as his eyes widened in fear.

"I...I was...they're TRAITORS! Both of them!"

"They are not."

"YES THEY ARE!"

"Do you dare to defy me, Gabriel?" God questioned with a promise and a warning in her tone.

"I...no, Lord!"

"And what did I say?"

"Th...They are not traitors...b-but...H-HE...!" Gabriel desperately pointed at Crowley. "...HE said that HE was God!"

"He is and so am I."

"Th-That can't be!"

"It can be." Crowley stated. "Although, if it makes you feel better, I wanted her to be the ONLY God. Technically, she IS, but it is still my name and what I am. It's just only She knew it before today."

"Impossible!" Michael cried out.

"No one but God can open or shut the doors in Heaven." God stated simply. "I was also made aware just moments ago that Aziraphale was to burn in Hellfire and Crowley was to drown in Holy Water...without my authorization OR Lucifer's." She waved her hand and Lucifer, along with Hastur, a living Ligur, Beelzebub, and Dagon appeared. The only thing was, Lucifer was pissed, and the other demons were tied in Hellish bindings.

Lucifer appeared in his more human looking form, and he was glaring at his demons before he turned to look at Crowley. "I apologize for them trying to drown you. I didn't authorize it."

"So I've heard." Crowley nodded. "Did you know who and what I am before punishing them?"

"I...suspected it when I watched you create the stars and everything among them." Lucifer stated honestly. "H-However, I REALLY found out when I snuck around and SAW you creating the humans. When I saw you in Hell...I ordered you topside immediately."

"Thank you." Crowley stated. "Now...about the punishments..." He said as he looked to God.

"Yes, I could wipe any who I choose from existence as I have created all angels, which then extends to the demons, who comes from the same stock. However, Aziraphale and Raphael...also known as Crowley...still live. They and the ones they care for are to be left alone for all eternity or I will not hesitate to destroy each and every one of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-YES, LORD!" Everyone, even the demons, agreed.

"Good, now, Lucifer, you can take them and give them whatever punishments you see fit. Sorry to pull you from your work."

"It's all right, Mother. It was good to see you again." He smiled before he snapped his fingers, taking the demons and himself out of Heaven.

"Good, now...I WILL be back to deliver my OWN punishments to you four after I have a talk with Crowley and Aziraphale." She snapped her fingers, miracling her, Aziraphale, and Crowley back to the bookshop.

Crowley put his staff away, which then changed his clothes back to the ones that Aziraphale was used to. "Okay...now that, that's over...mind telling me why you gave me a daughter?" Crowley asked calmly.

"You always wanted your own fledglings. Even in Heaven. I told you that you had the option, but you didn't want to do that. You said it would feel like lying, so I decided...after Armageddidn't...that you should have what you've wanted. Well...now you're nearly there."

"But...my Bentley!?"

"You took such great care of her, and I've not seen you take that good of care over anyone, but Aziraphale, so yes. Your Bentley. Now, I'll leave you to figure out the rest. I think there's something that Aziraphale wants to say to you." With that, she left with a laugh, leaving the two of them alone on the first floor of the bookshop.

"Angel...what did she mean by that?"

"I...oh...everything is far more complicated now. You're...You're really...!"

"I'm really myself." Crowley said as smiled at Aziraphale. "Always have been and always will be. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I...that I love you." He breathed out. "I have..." He started as he looked at his fidgeting hands. "...since I first saw you in Eden, but I realized it in 1941. I've...Oh...and I've pushed you away so often, but Crowley, I didn't mean a word of it!"

With a thundering heart Crowley slowly stepped closer to Aziraphale as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He used a hand to tilt Aziraphale's head up so that he could look him in the eyes, but instead, he caught the sight of his soft lips. "Aziraphale..." He whispered before he placed his lips on Aziraphal's.

Aziraphale felt a bolt of lightning up his spine while pleasure flooded his senses, causing him to let out a moan he didn't know he was capable of. As the kiss continued, he matched Crowley's movements, and held him tighter. When they're kiss ended, they were both gasping for breath. "D-D-Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Crowley asked as he tried to come out of his daze from doing the one thing he's wanted to do in six thousand years.

"That you don't require an allegiance. That your heart and soul belong to me?"

"Every word, Aziraphale. I've loved you since Eden and realized it then as well. Just say the word and I'm yours and only yours for eternity."

"What word?" He asked as he clutched Crowley's jacket a bit tighter.

"The answer I'm hoping for."

"A-Answer to what?"

"I told the doctors you were my husband. Will you marry me?"

"Y-YES!"

"Good." Crowley snapped his fingers and they were both wearing rings on the ring fingers. "Come here, beloved." He said in a low voice as he pulled Aziraphale closer to kiss him again.

 _'Beloved, Beloved, Beloved, Beloved!'_ His mind kept repeating as he continued to kiss back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Senna's bedroom...

...God appeared, placing a stealth miracle on herself to where Crowley and Aziraphale wouldn't notice her. She tapped Senna's shoulder three times and smiled when she awoke. "Oh...hello...Auntie." Senna said as she sat up in her bed. "I was not expecting you for a few more days."

"Well, I wasn't expecting Crowley to shout out to me until a few days later. It worked."

"Our plan?" She asked with delighted and wide awake eyes.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell them the part where you talked with me back?"

"Then they would know and they would not have TRULY confessed to each other. They're...they're kissing right now, aren't they?"

"Yes..." God chuckled. "...they are."

"Well, then I immensely thank you for having me change forms from a car to a human. Nothing happened, not even when Crowley was...by himself...but I did not want anything to with...the situation. You understand, yes?"

"Yes, I understand. Let me know if you want to be an angel at any time. It's the least I could do, because it was mainly YOUR idea to get the...what did you call them through the radio? Piney boys? Yes, it's the least I could do for your idea to get our piney boys to finally get together."

"Thank you, I will take you up on that offer someday, but for now, I wish to nap and enjoy being human."

"You've earned it."


End file.
